Holmes Is Where The Heart Is - Johnlock
by SherlollyJohnlock
Summary: Sherlock has been confronting Mycroft of his feelings for John for a while. After John sees an email admitting Sherlock loves him, John immediately returns the feelings. Neither of them thought they'd fall for eachother but with affections and feelings arising and the danger of even knowing Sherlock Holmes, will they get past the drama and stay together? Johnlock! John/Sherlock.


Sherlock Pov-

"Sherlock why the hell is there a mans you-know whats in our fridge?"

"Experiment"

"Mrs Hudson will kill you"

"She's thought of it certainly, but she hasn't got enough stamina to fall through with it. Have you got a date? You're nervous"

I noticed as Johns hands shook slightly as he picked up his tea.

"N-No"

"You're stuttering"

"John do you want that talk now? I'm not busy come on"

John glanced at the door where was Mrs Hudson was stood.

"Coming now"

John placed down his tea and rushed out the door, Mrs Hudson following behind. Once he was gone I sighed and rushed my hands through my hair of thick curls. I continued to stare at the laptop, at the email Mycroft had sent me less then five minutes ago.

_'This is getting rather ridiculous Sherlock. You've spent two years confessing your feelings for him towards me now it's time you confessed them to him. You love John Watson, Sherlock, even a blithering idiot can see it- MH' _

Telling Mycroft about my feelings towards John was a mistake, after the fall he wouldn't stop bugging me about it and demanded once I had made my miraculous survival of jumping from the hospital roof.

John, the only man that made me feel human, the only man I loved and knew he didn't love me back.

I had realized my feelings for him when we were handcuffed together and running from the police, I told him to take my hand and when he did it was wonderful. I wanted time to freeze (although that isn't scientifically possible), I wanted to hold John and call him mine. When I was on one side of the gate and John was on the other I felt his hot breath build on the thin lips of mine and at that moment in time I wanted to kiss him, to pull him forward and kiss him.

Then I saw him cry, everyday I saw him visit my grave and he was hurt-scarred in fact- and he cried and mourned me. All I wanted to do was reveal myself, talk to him just to listen to him say my name without his voice cracking or stopping mid-way. I wanted to wipe away the tears and comfort him, make him feel not alone like I had for many years.

_'Go away Mycroft. You and I know that he won't love me back- SH' _

Within a few minutes his reply popped through.

_'And what makes you think John won't love you back brother?' _

_'You say you have eyes everywhere, obviously not Mycroft. Everywhere we go, every time we get called a couple he is so quick to deny it and convince people he isn't even gay. He's dated numerous of girls numerous of time, I've done nothing as such. I love John Watson but John Watson doesn't love me'_

* * *

_John Pov- _

I walked into Mrs Hudson's kitchen and sat opposite her at the table. I sighed and rubbed my hands against the side of my head.

"I've tried so hard persuading people and myself I'm not like this Mrs Hudson but now I've realized I am like-"

"You can't refer to it as 'that' John? What is it dear?"

"Mrs Hudson I-I think I'm gay"

"Oh that's wonderful dear! There's nothing to be afraid of there is there? It's brilliant news"

"I'm not afraid of being gay Mrs Hudson it's who I hold feelings for that make me afraid"

"Who is it John? Is it that handsome fellow Lestrade? He is rather nice looking-"

"No Mrs Hudson, for a starters Lestrade isn't gay and secondly we all know he fancies Molly since his divorce with his wife. No it's someone closer"

"Mycroft? Oh John you want to avoid him he's a bad influence-"

"No it's someone closer. I-It's Sherlock"

"You fancy Sherlock? Oh John that's brilliant"

"No it's not because Sherlock is married to his work and I have never seen him in a relationship let alone know if he's gay!"

"Well you're never go to know if you don't ask him are you? Go ask him John"

"What-"

"Go ask him"

"Fine"

I left my seat and made my way upstairs to mine and Sherlock's flat. When I entered Sherlock was gone and I could here the shower running so I assumed he was in there. I walked over and sat on the sofa as his laptop pinged. Curiosity took over me and I lifted the lid and gawped at what I saw.

_'Sherlock brother dearest, he's probably defensive and doesn't want you to feel awkward around him. For gods sake ask John Watson out before I ask him before you- MH'_


End file.
